


Please, Doctor

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor Eren Yeager, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi surprises Eren at his workplace.





	Please, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you read, please note that the tags and the title make this sound a lot kinkier than it actually is, if you've read some of my other fics you'll know what kind of smut to expect. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy it as well! :)

The sun was setting when Levi opened the clinic’s door. It was his first time going there with a hidden agenda and wearing slightly uncomfortable underwear, but he confidently walked past the empty waiting room and reception desk, heading straight for the doctor’s office a few steps past it. The door was closed, and no sounds were coming from behind it, but Levi knew the room wasn’t empty. He briefly looked at the golden name plate with “Dr. Eren Jaeger” written on it before making his way inside.

His eyes immediately fell on the man sat at the desk in front of the door. He was facing away from him, head lowered to look at something Levi couldn’t see, and his brown hair was loose on his shoulders. For a brief moment, Levi second guessed his impulsive decision of surprising Eren at his workplace, but when he saw the man move, his mind cleared of all doubts. 

“I’m sorry, we’re clo-,” Eren said as he turned around, but his words faded when he saw who was standing in front of him. He looked at Levi, surprise and then confusion depicted on his face, and Levi had to fight with his lips to keep them in a straight line. 

“I’m sorry, doctor, I don’t feel very well,” he said, feigning innocence. 

Eren looked even more confused now, but when Levi bit his bottom lip, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened to let out a weak “oh”. He cleared his throat and stood up. He was wearing the same white shirt and black slacks as in the morning, white coat hanging near his desk. 

“Where does it hurt, sir?” he asked in a professional tone. 

“Everywhere, doctor,” Levi replied, closing the door behind him. 

“I’ll have to do a general check-up to find out what’s wrong. Please, sit down” 

Levi moved across the room until he reached the examination table pushed against the wall near the door. He sat on it, dangling his feet in the air as Eren came near him with a small flashlight and a stethoscope in his hands. He stood between his legs and Levi brought him closer to the table by wrapping a leg behind his knee. 

Eren huffed, startled, and his voice was shaky when he said, “please open your mouth.” 

Levi did as he was told, and he stuck his tongue out while his hands slid under Eren’s shirt to rub circles on his hips. Eren stiffened under his touch, but Levi didn’t stop and waited for him to do his job. The flashlight soon shone on his tongue and then between his eyes, black spots now covering some parts of the room. 

“Everything looks normal here, I’m now going to check you heartbeat,” Eren said. “Please remove your shirt, sir.” 

Levi closed his mouth and his lips twitched as he fought a smirk. “Yes, doctor.” 

His hands left Eren’s body and he took off the black shirt he was wearing, slowly sliding it down his shoulders and tossing it to the side. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest and moved from one nipple to the other. Levi could see the conflict behind them and was sure Eren was going to lose his cool soon, but he was surprised when the man just cleared his throat and took the stethoscope from the examination table. He moved it around Levi’s chest, often coming suspiciously close to his nipples to be a casual movement and the feint touch made the buds perk up. 

“Your heart is beating a bit faster than normal,” Eren commented, locking eyes with Levi. 

“I’m just nervous about the results, doctor,” Levi replied. 

His hands slid under Eren’s shirt again and he bit his bottom lip, pretending to be worried. Eren tensed under his touch, squeezing the stethoscope more than necessary and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he tried to calm himself. 

“If that’s the case, I’ll move on to your back now,” he said. “Please turn around.” 

He stepped back to let Levi stand on his feet and turn before placing the stethoscope on his back. 

“Deep breaths, please.” 

Levi inhaled and exhaled deeply while Eren moved the tool on his back, shivers running down his body at the touch with the cold material. 

“There are no anomalies with your breathing, sir. I now have to,” Eren coughed. “Check further down.” 

“Do what you need to do, doctor,” Levi replied, openly smirking now that he wasn’t facing Eren. 

Eren put the stethoscope down and wound his arms around Levi’s hips to reach the zipper of his jeans and open it. He brushed over Levi’s half hard cock, lingering over it for a second too long to fool Levi who had to bite back a groan. 

“Is everything okay, sir?” Eren asked, hot breath fanning over Levi’s ear. 

“Yes,” Levi replied, clearing his throat. 

“I’ll proceed then,” Eren said, and Levi could hear the grin in his voice. 

He slowly removed Levi’s pants, lightly caressing his thighs on his way down, but his hands stilled when he reached Levi’s knees. 

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed. 

Levi smirked, satisfied. “Is there something wrong, doctor?” he asked, pretending to be worried. 

When Eren didn’t reply, he turned his head to see him kneeling on the floor with his eyes fixed on his visible asscheeks. The black lace panties he was wearing left little to the imagination with a heart-shaped hole on his cheeks, leaving them almost completely exposed and only a thin string of fabric between them to keep the upper and lower part of the panties together. They had been a gift from Eren who had insisted on spicing up their sex life and if Levi had been against them in the beginning, the awestruck look in Eren’s eyes had now made him change his mind. 

“Doctor?” he said to call Eren’s attention. 

Eren snapped out of his daze and looked up at him. “Yes?” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied, looking back at Levi’s ass. “Perfect.” 

“Don’t you need to do a more physical inspection?” 

“You’re right, sir,” Eren said, hands already travelling up Levi’s thighs. “It’s for medical reasons.” 

Eren’s hands had reached Levi’s hips and his thumbs were lightly massaging his ass. Biting his bottom lip, he continued to knead Levi’s skin, moving his hands to cup his ass and squeezing it. The firm touch combined with the mesmerised look in Eren’s eyes made Levi’s cock twitch and his body shook in anticipation. 

“So beautiful,” Eren said, tracing the heart-shaped outline of the panties. 

“Have you found the problem yet, doctor?” Levi said, voice almost breaking. 

“Unfortunately not,” Eren replied while his fingers skimmed over the naked skin. “I’ll have to do a more thorough inspection.” 

“Please, doctor.” 

Levi was still watching Eren from over his shoulders and saw him licking his lips before placing a kiss on his right asscheek. He groaned and had to hold onto the examination table to steady himself as Eren kissed his other cheek, soft and gentle, hands sliding underneath the sheer fabric to caress the rest of his ass. 

He had expected Eren to be more impatient and rip the lingerie off of him, instead he was taking his time worshipping his ass with tender touches and little kisses that were driving Levi crazy, but that he adored even more. He ran a hand through Eren’s hair and watched as the brunet closed his eyes every time he kissed him until he hadn’t left any part of his exposed skin untouched. 

Once he had finished giving his full attention to the visible part of Levi’s ass, Eren pulled down the panties just below his cheeks and continued to leave soft kisses on the skin while his hands moved closer to Levi’s crack. The anticipation of what was coming made Levi’s heart beat faster and he removed his hand from Eren’s hair to have a firmer grip on the examination table. 

He still watched as Eren’s mouth moved closer and closer to the middle, but when the brunet finally kissed his entrance, he dropped his head and closed his eyes. His cock was hard, and his arms were already shaking, but as Eren licked a stripe along his crack he forgot all about that and his senses only followed Eren’s tongue on him. He pushed his hips backwards to feel more of it, heat spreading through his entire body. 

Eren didn’t keep him waiting and after kissing his hole again, his tongue went past the ring of muscles. Levi moaned and gripped the plastic sheet covering the examination table as Eren lapped at his hole, occasionally sucking and kissing his skin. His legs were trembling as pleasure ran through him and only Eren’s grip on his ass was managing to keep him standing. 

They had been together for over four years, so Eren knew exactly how to unravel Levi and turn him into a panting mess underneath his touch. Levi always let him, not that he had much of a choice when Eren’s tongue inflamed his body from the inside, but he wasn’t even against it. He would let him do it every day of the week if the man wanted to. 

Eren left a wet trail behind him and when he moved away from Levi, the cool air hit Levi’s hot skin, making him hiss as he shivered. Eren kissed Levi’s asscheeks again while his hands went back to caressing him with feather-light touches that weren’t nearly satisfying for Levi. He pushed his hips backwards again, but instead of touching him more, Eren stood up. 

“I don’t think I was thorough enough, sir,” he whispered in Levi’s ear. “Just one more test and then I’ll be done with you.” 

The reply Levi wanted to give him was cut off by a gasp when Eren ground on him, hard cock strained inside his pants. As Eren walked away, Levi groaned in protest and followed him with his eyes while he opened a cabinet to take out a bottle of lube and condoms. He frowned, momentarily confused, and Eren was quick to give him an explanation. 

“I have to teach a lot of people how to have safe sex,” he said, moving behind Levi again. “Plus, I never know when my boyfriend will pay me a visit wearing sexy underwear.” 

Levi grinned at him. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, doctor.” 

“I do, and I love him very much,” Eren said. “Especially his ass, but don’t tell him that, it’s a secret.” 

Levi glared at him, but Eren simply smiled, wide and honest, and his heart melted. He grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss and Eren cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs on Levi’s cheeks as their lips moved in unison. Even after years of being together, Levi’s stomach swarmed with butterflies at the tender touch and when their mouths parted, his cheeks were hotter than before. 

“It’s time to finish your job, doctor,” he said. 

Eren grinned. “Yes, sir.” 

Levi turned around again and Eren grabbed the bottle of lube. The lid opened and after a few seconds a wet finger prodded Levi’s entrance before pushing inside. Heat began to spread through Levi again and his cock twitched as Eren thrust in and out of him. A second finger soon joined the first one and this time, Eren was slower, working him open with unhurried movements, scissoring him and massaging his walls. He thrust deeper, looking around until he found what he wanted, and Levi moaned while a jolt of pleasure travelled down his body. 

Eren pressed on the same spot over and over, testing Levi’s limits, driving him always closer to the edge, but before Levi could come, he retreated his fingers and went back to stretching his entrance. 

“Your prostate seems fine, sir,” he breathed in Levi’s ear. “But there’s one last test I’d like to run if you’ll allow me.” 

Levi bit back a moan before replying, “please do, doctor.” 

Eren licked Levi’s earlobe as another finger joined the two inside of Levi, stretching him even more. Levi was resting on his elbows now and he noticed that the black lace of his panties was wet from precome. He reached down to take them off, but Eren stopped him and pulled him back up. 

“The view from the front isn’t bad either,” he said, tracing the outline of Levi’s cock. 

Levi shuddered. “Eren, please,” he begged in a strained voice. 

Eren licked up his neck, biting his earlobe and kissing his skin. Levi sighed. His cock was harder than before, and he jerked his hips backwards in a silent plea for more. 

“I can’t keep my patients waiting for too long,” Eren said, and stretched Levi once again before removing his fingers. 

Levi groaned at the loss, but he was grateful he could breathe again. As Eren wore a condom he tugged the panties down, pooling them at his ankles together with his jeans and his cock was finally free from even the smallest of restraints. He was painfully hard and precome was gathering on the head, but Levi used all of his willpower to hold back, sure his wait would pay off. 

When the pop of the lube opening again echoed in the room, Levi turned around to see Eren pump himself, the foil of the condom on the floor next to their feet. Their eyes met, blown wide and impatient, and Eren winked at him. 

Levi’s lips twitched from the effort of holding back a smile and his pulse beat faster than before. He quickly kissed Eren again and then turned around, holding himself on the examination table. Eren kissed his shoulder and neck as his hands grabbed Levi’s waist and he pushed inside in one long, slow motion. 

A low moan left Levi’s lips when Eren bottomed out and his hands scrunched the plastic covering the table, knuckles going white. 

“You feel amazing,” Eren breathed out, kissing Levi’s neck. 

“Are you talking to me or to my ass?” Levi managed to say in a hoarse voice. 

Eren chuckled. “Both,” he replied, caressing Levi’s right globe. 

Levi clenched around him, satisfied with the answer, and Eren groaned, going back to hold Levi’s waist in a tight grip. He started to move, slowly pulling out before slamming back inside and pushing Levi against the table. His thrusts were careful, but Levi could tell he was impatient. They hadn’t had a good fuck in almost a month, both too busy with work, and he knew they were both going to lose it pretty soon. 

Eren kissed his neck again, telling him how good he felt, but at some point his words turned into gibberish and his movements got faster. Levi could only hold onto the table as Eren’s quick thrusts turned his legs into jelly and his mind into mush. His skin was covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead, yet he didn’t care and asked Eren for more, meeting him at every thrust and chasing after his release. 

Levi closed his eyes to focus solely on the pleasure Eren was making him feel and on the orgasm that was slowly building inside of him, but when the brunet hit his prostate, his eyes opened wide and his back arched as a jolt of pleasure went straight to his cock. A high pitched moan left his lips and Eren replied with one of his own as he clenched around him. He bit his neck, harder than before and Levi swore he could see stars behind his eyelids. 

Eren continued to ram into the same spot as Levi cried out his name over and over again in a voice he could barely recognise as his own. He was close, cock leaking precome on the floor. He reached between his legs and this time Eren didn’t stop him, instead he fucked him even harder, abusing of his prostate and gripping his hips so tight there were going to be bruises on them the following day. 

Levi stroked himself, quick and hard, feeling a familiar heat coil in his belly. He had been holding on for way too long and he needed to come soon. Eren’s voice reached his ears, needy and broken, begging him to come and Levi did. He clenched around him and he came while crying out his name. Eren’s movements stilled as soon as Levi tightened around him and he let out a sigh of relief and pleasure while his orgasm overtook him as well. 

After his release, Eren kissed Levi’s neck and carefully pulled out from him. Exhausted, Levi wore his jeans and underwear again and then sat on the examination table, resting his back against the wall. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard and even if his breath was struggling to breathe and his legs hurt from standing for so long, a pleasant sensation was spreading through his body, numbing everything else. 

Eren had thrown away the used condom and was now sitting next to him, handing him the shirt he had discarded at the beginning of their fake visit. Levi gave him a grateful smile before putting the shirt on, fighting with some of the buttons. When he was done, Eren wrapped an arm around his waist and Levi leaned into him with a deep sigh. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Eren asked. 

Levi looked at his drying cum on the examination table. “Because you now have to sanitise this place all over again.” 

“It was worth it,” Eren replied and kissed Levi’s hair. “The panties looked amazing, by the way. Thank you for wearing them” 

“I don’t hate them as much now.” 

“Does this mean I can buy you something more daring next time?” 

“Like what?” Levi asked, looking at Eren. 

“It’s a secret,” Eren grinned. 

Levi rolled his eyes, but he was willing to explore other new things with Eren and maybe even buy something for him to wear. 

“Are you coming home now?” he asked. 

“I still have a few things to finish here,” Eren apologised, glancing at the book on his desk. 

“How about I go grab us some dinner and we can eat together in the cafeteria?” Levi suggested. He had had to eat alone for too many evenings in a row and the thought of going back to an empty home didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. 

“Yes, please,” Eren said, excitedly. “I’m starving.” 

“Okay,” Levi said and kissed his lips before getting off the table. “You clean the mess here.” 

“Why do I have to do it?” 

“Don’t you usually clean after you patients, doctor?” Levi replied with fake innocence in his voice. 

Eren sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip, looking at Levi the same way as when he had discovered the panties. 

“I haven’t properly checked the front, sir,” he said, voice already thick with arousal. “I’d like to run some other tests, just to be sure.” 

Levi smirked. “Maybe another time, doctor,” he replied. “I have to feed my hungry boyfriend now.” 

“What a lucky guy,” Eren said and dragged Levi into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are cherished <3  
> [Tumblr](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
